Past Shadows
by Koldra the Trickster
Summary: "I can face creatures of the night, demons from hell and put up with your smart ass brother but I can't face my own past that was very precious to me. Why can't I Sam?" I asked him, not caring that his brother might be listening. "I don't know how to answer that." he said
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna give this a try and if I don't get anything for this I will just go back to working on the two other stories I have. I'm just doing this for fun. I don't own Supernatural or the song in this chapter, just my character.**

"Why didn't you just give-" Sam started as Dean froze right in his spot on the trunk of the Impala. Knowing exactly where the conversation was heading.

"Sam you know better than anyone else that I will not give Cole a call." Dean nearly growled out.

"Dean…. Cole is a really good hunter-"

"I'm not doubting she a good hunter, okay? I don't want her on the case because its personal."

"Dean! She was basically raise as family since no one in her family is even alive. Cole has every right to know about this and be included since dad raised her." Sam said while having a slight stare down with Dean on this.

"Fine. But we don't even know where she is at." Dean said sighing in defeat at Sam's puppy dog face. Sam gave a smile at that.

"I actually know where she is at. Just give me a minute." Sam said while grabbing his phone and dialing Cole's number. He didn't have to wait very long for someone to pick up.

"H-Hello?" came a very sleepy female voice

"Hey Cole, its Sam."

"Sam? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Cole asked attempting to sit up on her bed

"Look I realise its really early but its about dad." Sam rushed out only to hear a loud crash from the other side o f the phone and a string of curse words.

"Shit! Sorry Sam I fell off the bed. Say that again."

"Its about dad." Sam heard a sad sigh from the other end of the phone making him feel guilty because he knew that she only every call their father by his first name.

"What happened?" Cole asked more awake and alert than before.

"I'm not sure but we are coming to pick you up in about an hour maybe less."

"Your brother is there? Damn it." Cole mumbled under her breath while pulling out her bag and checking it.

"Cole can you at least try to get along?" Cole could practically hear him do the puppy dog face to her.

"Fine but I can't make any promises about being nice about it."

"Thanks Cole see you in a bit."

**-Cole-**

After hearing Sam hang up, I got straight to work on making sure my weapons were in order. I had bad experience with one of the guns that the Winchester owned. After making sure that everything was in order I changed from my basketball short and large t-shirt back into again, a pair of dirty light blue jeans and a tight black tank top and my old leather jacket. I grabbed my combat boots and threw my hair in a ponytail and allowed some of my hair out to frame my face. I placed my four small silver hoops in my ear and put my black cross necklace on.

I shoved my clothes in other compartment of the bag and walked down to the check in desk and checked myself out and walked out with my bag over my shoulder when I heard the sound the Impala pull up.

"Sam. Dick." I said while getting in the back seat, I heard a sigh escape Sam's mouth.

"Bitch." I heard Dean mumble. I pushed my bag to the far end of the seat and placed my chin on Sam's shoulder slightly startling him.

"Sorry Sam but its fun making you jump." I said with a small smirk while kissing his head in a sisterly manner.

"Hey Cole. Um how long have you been here by the way. Granted I saw you here a week ago but exactly how long?"

"About two weeks. Any longer and I would be out of money." I said while leaning into the seat of the Impala as Dean drove.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyways." Dean said in an accusing tone which caused me to glare at him and put up my guard again.

"Like hell I'll tell you." I snapped while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Guys please." Sam interrupted while turning slightly in his seat to look back

"Anyways what the hell happened?" I asked leaning forward and more towards Sam waiting for an explanation.

"Dad been missing for about three weeks. Dean got a voicemail and after he slowed it down got this freaky message on it." Sam said while holding out his hand towards Dean who gave a huff but gave it to him anyways.

"_I can never go home." _came a creepy female voice

"I can see that. So where are we going?" I asked and for once nicely handing Dean's recorder over to him, which I think startled both of them until my phone went off.

_Oh my god, look what the cat dragged in_

_Livin' my life sin after sin_

_Night rolls up and I do it again_

_Oh my god, look what the cat dragged in_

"Hey there sexy." I said chuckling while leaning against the window. I had to suppress a smirk on my face after seeing Dean's face towards my ringtone.

"Well hello to ya too sexy!" came a full blown female laugh.

"What do you need." I asked ignoring both Winchesters glances towards me.

"I have a favor to ask you. Can you look and possible send me a book on herbal remedies?"

"I guess I can. Why do you need another one?"

"I have tried every single medical medication the doctors have prescribed to me and nothing is helping!"

"Alright! Alright, just calm down. I will see what I can do. Still live at the same address?"

"Yes. Are you in a car?"

"Not going to answer that. I will send you one when I get the chance."

"Okay thank you! Talk to ya soon!"

"Alright talk to you soon." I hung the phone up and shoved it into my pocket. I looked up and saw Sam asleep against the window while Dean focused on the road.

**'****Why did I agree to come again? I basically raised myself since John took me in and I have a deep hatred for Dean. Its because of Sam.'** I thought while looking out of the window. I allowed my eyes to slightly close before allowing sleep to claim me again for the night.

**review if you want because reviews make it very well known if I should continue a story or not**

**Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural, just my character. I'm doing this just for fun.**

I woke up to the Impala jerking forward to a stop. I shot my hands out and held on to the front of the seat as Dean got out and Sam just open the door to stretch his legs. I stretched my arms over my head and cracked my back.

"Morning Cole. Sleep well?" Sam asked

"No. Agh I need to get out and get something before your brother tries to leave me again." I said while opening the car door and going inside of the gas station. I grabbed a bag of chex mix and a bottle of coca-cola. As I turned around I accidently walked into someone.

"Ugh sorry about that." I said while backing up only to see Dean right there.

"No problem but you should watch where you're going." he said with that smart ass attitude.

"You're just lucky that I'm still half asleep, otherwise your ass would be on the ground." I said after yawning. I walked up to the check out and paid for my stuff and walked back to the Impala.

"Hold this a second." I said while crawling through the window and sat on the seat again and held my hands out for my stuff which he handed over.

"Your lucky that Dean didn't see you do that."

"So, do I really care? Besides Dean trashed my '69 Firebird." I took a drink of my soda remembering a year after getting the money and keeping it in great condition, some how Dean got a hold of my keys and crashed the thing. Needless to say Dean and Sam found out quickly how bad my temper is actually.

"Yeah I remember that day very well." I blew some of my brown-blonde hair out of my face while Sam was going through Dean's cassette tapes. If there is one thing that I will ever give Dean props for it would be his taste in music but I will never say it out loud to him.

"You have got to update your cassette tapes." I heard Sam say as Dean got in the Impala. I gave a small snort as Sam started to rattle off a few bands names.

"House rule Sammy, drivers chooses the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean said while throwing a case back in the box and blaring the music, which I didn't might at all… well that was until I got hit with a pop bottle curites of Dean.

"Oops! Sorry Cole didn't see you there." he said with a cocky attitude while using the rearview mirror to look back here and giving me a smile that was meant to charm some pretty naive women.

"Fuck you Dean." I said while leaning forward against the seat and placing my head near Sam's shoulder. We drove like that for at least ten minutes until we came to a bridge with officers everywhere. I watched with Sam as Dean pulled out a fake Federal Marshal badge.

"Lets go." he said getting out of the car. I watched as both brothers were walking away, I closed my eyes until I heard someone back track and lean against the Impala. I opened one eye and saw Dean there quite annoyed.

"Coming Slater? Or are we leaving you here?"

"Shut up. I'm coming." I said getting out of the back and quickly walked to Sam then followed them around.

"Federal Marshals." I heard Dean say while I got a good look at the inside from a distance. Blood covered the windshields and side of the car.

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" the lead deputy asked while I walked on the other side of Sam and Dean.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean said with a small laugh.

**'****What are you?'** I thought while walking around the car trying to avoid running into Dean.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked while circling the car just like I did a few seconds ago.

"No. Not so far as we can tell." I heard the lead officer say. I stood next to open the door looking at the blood splatter on the windshield.

"Strange." I mumbled while walked back and standing right behind the boys when Dean ran his mouth off again.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." I watched as Sam stomped on Dean's foot.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen." I said while walking away and just happened to catch Dean hitting Sam's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to go step on my foot?" Before anything could get out of hand, I smacked them both upside the head, hard, earning a glare from them both.

"Enough! Look with you two bickering like a bunch of school girls, its a surprise that we haven't been kicked out the crime scene." I growled out while looking over their shoulders and saw a pair of FBI agents with another sheriff.

**'****Great.'** I thought while making a non-suspicious bee line to the Impala leaving Dean and Sam to bicker over John.

I opened the back door to the Impala when I saw Dean and Sam walked towards it. I sat down and listened to them bicker a bit more before I heard my phone beep at me. I picked it up and saw I missed a voice mail. I listened to the voice mail and I was surprised as hell as to who was calling my phone.

**'****Like hell I'll come back and deal with that bullshit.'** I thought while pocketing my phone and leaning into the seat while we drove to town.

"Who are we going to question first?" I asked leaning my head back on the seat looking at both of them. I was always bored when we drive in the Impala no matter if I have something to keep me occupied.

"We are going to question the victim's girlfriend." Sam said while slightly turning his head to me. I closed my blue eyes and reopened them quickly when I felt the Impala come to a stop.

"Fun….. I'll met you guys at the library." I said getting out and walking away.

"Really Cole?" Dean said while looking over the hood of the Impala. I walked back to met his stare.

"Yes really. Look I am running on thirty minutes of good sleep and a bottle of soda. So have fun and I'll met you at the library." I said walking in the direction I had seen the library at.

**Please review if you want me to continue or stop**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural, just my characters**

**-Sam and Dean-**

"Was that a good idea to let her go?" Sam asked watching Cole walk off with very obvious sleep deprived steps as she rounded the corner.

"What would you have me to Sam? I can't control what she does nor do I care what she does." Dean said while walking in the opposite direction of Cole.

_'__Sometimes I think you two act too much alike even if you don't realize it.'_ Sam thought while following his brother to go question the victim's girlfriend.

**-Cole-**

"The things I do for you." I said while cradling my phone on my shoulder while pulling another herbal book of the self to make sure it wasn't one I already bought.

"Hey I really appreciate it." I heard for the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I know. Alright I have your book, is there anything else I need to get for you?" I asked while looking at the clock.

_'__Its only been five minutes? Wow.'_ I thought while paying for the book and walking to the post office.

"Are you okay? You sound like you been threw a bar fight." I heard my friend ask. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think how to words this.

"He called again, Dana." I stated bluntly because I couldn't find a way to sugar coat it at all. I heard her gasp on the phone.

"What does he want this time?" she asked

"He wants me to come back and deal with the "mess that I made". Like hell I'll go back and deal with that. Hey by any chance are Rob and Zane with you or near by?" I asked grabbing a box and putting the book the box.

"Yeah why?"

"Mind telling them to go deal with him, because I have something going with the book that I know they can't resist." I said lowly so no one would hear me and shoved a bundle of cash in the box with the book.

"Sure…. When are you coming to visit?"

"When I can Dana. I have to go, see ya." I said hung up the phone and slide the package and some money to the post office worker and left to go the library. I walked in the library and sat down near the computers and slouched in a chair and crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

_'__What have you gotten yourself into Cole? Teaming up with the Winchesters again after what happened the last two times. The gun incident where it got jammed and Sam saving my ass and…...' I_ stopped before that thought from what had happened when I was sixteen came through.

I felt something shove my feet off the other chair causing my to snap my eyes open quickly only to glare at Dean when I saw it was him. I picked myself up and turned the chair around so I saw straddling it while watching Dean and Sam type away on the computer. I just happen to "accidently" kick Dean in the thigh as Sam had shoved him away from the computer. I earned a glare but ignored him and read over Sam's shoulder. I felt kinda sorry but angry at the same time, which I wasn't sure why.

_'__Oh that right its because it involves kids, dumb ass!'_ I thought while sitting back in my seat while staring at the picture of the bridge.

"The bridge seem familiar to you?" Dean asked after Sam had gotten done reading the article.

**-Bridge-**

_'__How in the hell haven't we run into John yet? That man is impossible to miss.'_ I thought while walking around the Impala to look down the bridge.

"No way in hell you survive that if you landed right." I mumbled under my breath.

"Dean I told you I have to be back by Monday-" I heard Sam say perking my interest.

_'__What does Sam have Monday?'_ I thought

"Monday right the interview." Dean said and continued to jack his jaws which caused me to let out an annoyed sigh.

"Really you're gonna pull that card? If Sam wants a normal life that up to him, you have no right to burden him with this." I snapped while facing Dean.

"Oh really you disappear for how many years and suddenly show back up? He's my brother and I will pull any card I want." Dean barked until the flash of white caught my attention.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked then we all turned around at the sound of the Impala caught our attention.

"Dude who's driving your car?" Dean pulled out his keys and jingled them near Sam.

"Oh fu-" I didn't get to finish that sentence as I ran my ass off and lept over the ran and hung on as Sam did the same and Dean….. well lets just say that Dean was being a little over the top as he fell into the water.

"Well wasn't that fun?" I said sarcastically while pulling myself up and reaching for Sam's hand when he offered it. I looked over the rail and tried to make out Dean's outline which wasn't that hard.

"Hey Dean are you alright?" Sam shouted down to his brother while I just leaned against the rail.

"I'm super." Dean said holding up an "Okay" signal.

"Have a nice bath Dean?" I asked chuckling and laughed a little harder when he flipped me off.

"Screw you Cole." I heard Dean say while climbing up his way up to the bridge and to his precious baby.

**please leave a review, makes things much faster for updating.**


End file.
